Underfell: A Journey of Determination
by iwrite22109
Summary: Welcome to the Alternate Universe [AU] of Undertale, Underfell. Follow Frisk as she journeys through the underground to find her way back to the surface. She will face immense danger, make new friends, battle scary monsters and discover the hidden power within her, DETRMINATION. (if you do not know what Undertale is, I suggest you play the game. Trust me it's amazeballs)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: _Mountain_ Ebott**

 _"Oh look, it's Frisk"._

 _"What's the matter? Can't talk?"_

 _"Haha"._

 _"I guess we all know who isn't getting adopted again"._

 _A young girl around her teens turned away just before the tears spilled out of her eyes. She ran out of the orphanage, an old building that stood like an old man that didn't seem to fit in with the new a modern look of the little town that was once called Ebott. This wasn't new for Frisk, being bullied, the same old harsh treatment, and the same old faces. But this time, the words struck Frisk lik_ _e spears to the heart. It was either the fact that they said she was never getting adopted or the fact what they said was true. No one has visited Frisk before, much less talked to her. The other kids however come and go, everyone gets adopted and gets to have a family... All except Frisk._ She

 _She didn't meant to delve deep into their forest of the forbidden mountain, Mt. Ebott, but yet again she didn't meant to do a whole lot of things. When she was little, she would run into their forest every time she was upset, needed to be alone or think. This was one place where frisk could be happy. No one would bother her, for many people fear they mountain as rumoured by an old tale._

 ** _Long ago._**

 ** _Two races ruled the Earth:_**

 ** _HUMANS and MONSTERS_**

 ** _One day._**

 ** _War broke between the two races._**

 ** _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._**

 ** _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._**

 ** _Legend says, those who climb there mountain never return._**

 _Frisk scoffed at such a ridiculous tale. She was nearing the top of their mountain, Frisk turned around to look at the scenery. But the trees were blocking the way, so she took a few steps back and manage to get a glimpse of a breathtaking view of the world but was soon to find it cut short when she fell backwards._

 **This is my first undertale story so spare some mercy and don't hate please and this is also my first story that I have written in a long time. I haven't have much to say but thanks for reading this chapter and hopefully there will be more to come. Have a great day wonderful reader.**

 **PS. Sorry this chapter is short**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Howdy, what's your name?**

Frisk's heart stopped for a moment, when she felt emptiness. She was falling. All she wanted to do was scream, call out for help but no words came out. She could see the opening of the hole gradually getting smaller as she fell deeper. But soon, the hole was nothing but a dot of light. All her memories flashed before her eyes, she squeezed her eyes shut excepting her doom as it is.

 **Thump**

Opening her eyes slowly, all was a blur. She blinked once, then twice. The first thing that came to her was the yellow flowers that were surrounded by her. She layed there for a few more moments then sat up. Looking up, where she had fallen. It was a long way up, she doubt she can climb that high. Surprisingly the bed of flowers somehow managed to cushion her fall. She got up shakily, only then did she realise how much she was shaking. Mustering her strength, she took a step and began walking in the dim lit cavern. As suspected, this was under the mountain. Makes her wonder why no one bothered covering the hole up.

Seconds later, she stumble upon a passageway. The material of the gateway was a mystery but it was purple in colour. Cautiously walking through she found room with a small patch of green grass in the middle, strangely there was a single yellow flower. This flower looks similar to the ones she landed on. Quietly making her to the flower to take a closer inspection.

 **snap**

Frisk broke a twig, to her surprise the flower turned around, it had a face, and all went black. When she opened her eyes, the scenery has turned darker, almost black. In front of her was the flower, it looked injured and judging by its face it was scared.

"Go away!" the flower cried, keeping it's eyes tightly shut. What was even more more surprising is that a little heart floated out of her chest, it's red glow lighting the dark scenery. Out of nowhere, little white pellets appeared and pierced through the little heart. Frisk gasp in pain as as each pellet went through, a bar revealed itself.

 **1 HP**

The flower opened its eyes, it's face was in shock "Y-you're a human..." the scenery reverted back to normal, the flower placed a small on its face "I'm sorry about that, I thought you were one of the monsters. Howdy, what's your name?"

Frisk blinked in confusion" Frisk".

Frisk, huh? Neat name. So anyway, once again I apologise for-... "

"What about yours? " Frisk asked, cutting him off.

" Uh you want to know my name? " Frisk nodded, the flower chuckled" Well, okay then. I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower".

 **well that's the end of this chapter. More chapters are coming and once again, please spare some MERCY human and don't hate ~. Thanks for reading this, see ya next time.**


End file.
